


Always There

by sagaluthien



Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagaluthien/pseuds/sagaluthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is Frodos faitful partner</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always There

Sam learned that there was more than one way you could lose a companion, a friend, a lover and your mate. There was at least one way for each type. A companion could get away from you and get lost. A friend could suddenly see you as an enemy and push you away. A lover could stop needing your touches, and a mate could lose the belief in you, or think you would be better off without him.

When Gandalf had told Sam. "Don't lose him," Sam had promised he would never lose Frodo. He had decided that he never wanted to lose Frodo. He hadn't known how hard he would need to fight to be there, keeping Frodo in sight, standing against all and everything. All he could do was believe in his heart that they were meant for each other, and no matter how much it would be tested, Sam would always love Frodo. 

~*~*~ The End ~*~*~


End file.
